toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Guy Killahyu
Guy Killahyu is a low-ranking Bishokuya from the Diablo Manifesto Paramilitia. He is known for his incompetent behaviour, bizarre eating habits, and a bizarre method of eating with his feet or any other extremity besides his hands. He has a Combo with Jaida Miragio, daughter of one of the heads of the paramilitia: Bia Miragio. Appearance Guy is heavily muscular and abnormally tall individual with shoulder length aquamarine hair and white eyes which are slightly closer together than normal human eyes should be. On his face are four dark brown stripes which resemble an unconventional beard. Most of Guy's upper body is exposed, revealing two wing-like pattern tattoos on either arm. He wears three ornamental golden rings around his neck and a black headband securing hair away from his face and pushing some hair down the sides of his face. He wears grey striped pants with the right leg missing and a wide leather belt to secure it up. He wears orange boots and black arm bands.He also bears the Diablo Manifesto Paramilitia symbol on the back of his left shoulder. Personality Guy is extremely odd, idiotic, and clumsy. It is said that Guy was taken out of school when he was half way through Grade 2 simply to be a member of the paramilitia when his parents sold him to the faction. He always hopes that his parents will come to see him even though they never do. His hobby is attempting to eat and drink using any extremity of his body besides his hands. He has succeeded with eating with his feet, armpits, even his hindquarters one time. He is ungodly clumsy, but makes up for it with his unusual luck. He usually fights with his Combo: Jaida Miragio. If the situation he is in appears too much for him to handle, Jaida often fights for him while he takes all the credit. In other instances, when Guy can do the job on his own, he'll actually credit Jaida for the task completed. Even if Jaida didn't help in any way, Guy always makes sure to credit her. History Not much is known about Guy's past other than he was taken from his parents after they sold him to the paramilitia. The leaders of the organization, seeing although Guy was incredibly incompetent and stupid, saw potential for a great warrior in him. After he completed his Full Course Menu of Life, however, and saw him fail or only partially succeed in his tasks given as he grew older, they had their doubts. Guy wanted to prove himself worthy of the organization so he kept accepting missions. The only reason he was kept around was because the leader "felt they needed a good laugh every now and then." Full Course Menu * Hors d'Oeuvre '''- The intestines of a Dead-End Dragon that have been cleaned out, pickled and boiled. Guy cuts his into little pieces to eat as an appetizer. * '''Soup - '''Lily Oysters which have been put into a cream and milk base with diced potatoes and served with saltine crackers. * '''Fish - '''The tuna portion of the Squid Tuna served with deep fried squid portion. * '''Meat - '''The meat of a Red Haired Pig from the rib portion of the loin. Barbecued and served with tangy barbecue sauce. * '''Main Course - '''The carcass of a Python Tiger gutted, roasted and stuffed with a wholesome stuffing. * '''Salad - '''Shredded finely into an almost coleslaw type dish. * '''Dessert - '''Made into a fine pudding and made sweet with Sweet Tomato juice. * '''Drink - '''Beer drained from the lobster's body, served inside it's hollowed-out tail. Equipment Powers and Abilities Trivia * His appearance is based roughly on that of '''Orga Nanagear from Fairy Tail. * His name is a variation of a name given to the character Strong Mad from the Homestar Runner webtoon. In this case, it is Killling-You-Guy from the Dangeresque Movies. Category:Bishokukai Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males